Change of Heart
by CrimsonZero
Summary: Two sworn enemies must overcome their age-old rivalry to face an enemy that is threatening to destroy space and time as they know it. Can they defy what the past had dictated for them? Or will their pride be their downfall and the world's doom?
1. Prologue: Rivalry

**CHANGE OF HEART**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Edited and reposted! I only fixed a few grammatical errors, nothing too drastic a change, Hope you all enjoy. Again, LOL.

* * *

**_Prologue: Rivalry_**

_Ancestry is a very powerful force to behold, more than most people give it credit for. It's the one thing you cannot get rid of, no matter how hard you try. It's in your blood, flowing through your veins. Ancestry is what makes up who you are, it dictates how you live. You can never escape it, no matter how many years may pass. It is always there, ever lurking in the shadows. Always present, but never seen. How does one contend with such a force? How can you fight what is always within you? Does ancestry equal fate? Can one still choose one's own destiny despite what the past dictates?_

He stood no more than 5 feet away from her, sword at the ready. They were in a clearing in the woods, secluded from all who may interfere. She had chosen a good place for this. He looked at her through the blood in his eyes, flowing from a wound on his forehead. She sneered at him, not looking the least bit fatigued. _Where does she draw her strength?_ The young man thought to himself. Without warning, she lunged forward and made an attempt to stab him with her daggers. He was barely able to dodge the fatal blow but she still managed a deep cut on his stomach. She was fast, agile, and accurate. Not to mention skillful with a blade.

"Your hesitation will be your end," she coolly stated, licking the blood from her dagger in a taunting manner.

"And your arrogance shall be your demise," he responded in the same tone. He was a man of little words, making him all the more mysterious and sinister. He was deliberate; his every move calculated and precise. Every action had a purpose. He was one of the most skillful fighters in all of Japan. All who challenged him often left with one less limb than before. However, he had met his match with this girl. This damned prideful girl, with a foul mouth to boot.

She smirked in response as she lunged again but this time, he was ready, as he quickly dodged to the left. However, she had anticipated his reaction and planted a well-placed kick to his midsection, directly on the wound she inflicted earlier. She span around and rushed towards him, daggers poised to strike the final blow. As she neared him, however, he deftly flicked his blood in her direction and smirked as his blood droplets become as hard and sharp as glass shards. They only inflicted minor cuts but managed to slow her down enough so that he could regain his bearings and dodged her attack once again. Stabbing her daggers to the ground, the girl recited a quick chant and the ground beneath the boy quaked and cracked open. He jumped away only to be met with another kick to his kidney. As he fell, he swung his sword and was satisfied as she grunted in pain. He quickly stood up and saw her clutch the leg she had used to kick him.

They stood apart once again, staring each other down, weapons at the ready.

Mutou and Mazaki, two of the most powerful clans in all Japan. Both families were well versed in the ways of magic and were very adept in the ways of the sword. If they were to cooperate, they would easily rule Japan. However, their rivalry ran deep. One could never best the other. They had always fought over one thing or another, whether it was over money, property, or just plain reputation. It was the latter that these two are now striving to protect.

"Is that all you can do? Dodge, Mutou?" the girl smirked. "You will pay for insulting my family and I intend to exact your punishment. You cannot evade me for long."

"As if a girl like you can do anything," he responded. "You are as egotistical as the head of your family. I will teach you the meaning of respect."

"Let your sword do the teaching then," she replied, rushing towards him again. She refused to be defeated by this smug, insignificant little cur. What did he know of respect? In her mind, respect was earned, not given. And he and his family had not earned a single ounce of it. Not at all.

He met her, move for move despite his wounds, his heavy sword clashing against her lightning-quick daggers. At last the end was near as the girl knocked his sword away and pierced his stomach with one dagger and his left lung with the other, both fatal blows. Blood spurted from his mouth and she grinned, knowing she has finally won. He never should have underestimated her, a woman of the Mazaki clan.

"Let this be a lesson to your family, Mutou," she growled, as she twisted the daggers, causing the young man to groan in pain. "If you can point a sword, then you had better be prepared to die by the sword."

"Heh. T-the same goes to you, M-Mazaki," he sneered. He then put his arms around her, holding her close. With his last strength, he called forth his sword and it flew, piercing her heart, but penetrating his, as well.

"Y-you bastard," she groaned. Before her last breath, she saw the Mutou boy smirk in response.

And so they laid. His arms around her, her daggers in his body, the hilt of his sword entering her backside, while the point of the blade protruded from his. It would have been beautiful if it weren't so tragic.

As centuries flew by, the opposition between the Mutou's and the Mazaki's had always remained. It had become more subtle, but it was there nonetheless. They never knew why for it was just there. It was an instinct, just as a mother must protect her child, so did Mazaki and Mutou fight. However, it did not always end in such tragedy. On the contrary, in many cases, they ended up leading long and healthy lives. But they would always be destined to meet. In every generation, no matter what their predecessors did to separate themselves, they would always end up together.

_How do you stop something so relentless? The ball may be in motion, but can you control where it goes?_

* * *

Hey! This is my first adventure fic, but second written fanfic. I appreciate any comments you guys may have. Thanks for reading!


	2. 01: The Calm Before the Storm

**CHANGE OF HEART**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Author's notes: Before we begin, I would like to inform you that this story will utilize Japanese honorifics. This means that characters, with few exceptions, will refer to each other by their last name followed by a suffix indicated their relationship to one another. I mentioned exceptions. In this story, Yuugi and Atemu are fraternal twins. In order to distinguish the two of them (as it would be confusing to have them called "Motou-san"), I will use their first names, followed by whatever honorific seems best. If you need a guide on the meaning of these honorifics, I recommend this: /wiki/Japanese_honorifics. The significance behind the honorifics will be made apparent later. I would also like to point out that I am using the Japanese education system, explained here: /wiki/Secondary_education_in_Japan. Yeah, okay, FFnet doesn't let me post links. Alrighty then. Well, just go on Wikipedia. High school in Japan covers grades 10 through 12, and is mainly for those who wish to attend a prestigious university. Students in high school are also very closely monitored. Bear this is mind as you read this chapter.

And so, without further ado…

* * *

_**Chapter 01: The Calm Before the Storm**_

Present day  
Domino, Japan  
2:51 pm

Mazaki Anzu sat restlessly in her seat, staring out the window at the clear blue skies. She eagerly awaited for the bell to ring, signaling freedom for the day and for the weekend. The teacher droned on and on, assigning their weekend homework. With a sigh, the brown-haired girl jotted down her assignments. _I don't why I'm so restless_, she thought to herself, directing her cerulean eyes back to the window. _It's not like I have anyone at home waiting for me. Besides, I'm only going to work_. Anzu didn't live alone, not really. Her father was a criminal prosecutor so he was always traveling to parts of Japan, to wherever the court needed his service. Her mother was a businesswoman and was hardly ever home due to numerous business trips. Anzu wasn't bitter, though. It was what it was. She knew her parents loved her and were working hard for her.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~

_Finally_, Anzu thought, with relief. She stood up from her seat and gathered her belongings, glad that the school week was finally over.

"Anzu-chan," Nosaka Miho greeted, giving her small wave, "you have work right after school, right? I'll walk with you today!" She flipped her long, blue hair behind her shoulders as she watched Anzu pack up her things.

Anzu gave her best friend a jolly smile. "Like you do everyday, Miho-chan. You just want to postpone doing your homework." Nosaka Miho had been Anzu's best friend since their first year in high school. Three years later, in their senior year, they continued to uphold their ritual of walking together after school.

"But Anzu-chaaaan, it's the weekend! You're probably the only person who does all their homework on a Friday evening." Miho crossed her arms and gave her best friend her best pouty look.

"I like to keep my weekend free," Anzu replied, giving a soft chuckle at Miho's expression. "Besides, I want you to get as much done as you can before we meet Saturday so we can work on your trouble spots." Miho had asked Anzu to help her with this week's math homework over the weekend. However, Anzu knew that it was all a ruse in order for her to copy her homework. So, as a defense, she made Miho promise that she would at least attempt to some of it tonight.

"Fiiine," Miho said, "but we should get going before you're late, Braniac-sama."

"Oh, right." Anzu quickly grabbed her things and turned around. As she did, her shoulder softly hit something solid. "Oh! Sorr—" She cut herself off as she found herself looking at a pair of sharp amethyst eyes.

"Mazaki" he formally greeted in a deep toned voice, with a curt nod and a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Mutou," Anzu returned the formality, along with a bonus piercing glare. Mutou Atemu, her competition in pretty much anything and everything. They've known each other since grade school and have been contending with each other ever since, from who was the better speller to who can hold their breath the longest submerged in a swimming pool. In middle school, they had both participated in martial arts competitions and often sparred with each other. They also joined a multitude of sports and competed over amount of home runs, free throws, three pointers, et cetera. Now, in high school, it was over academics. Since it was their last year, both were fighting for the position of valedictorian. Neither of them knew why. It was just instinct to try and best the other.

"I believe you owe me an apology," Atemu smirked, raising his eyebrow cajolingly.

"Tch. I'm only sorry it had to be _you_ I had to bump into," Anzu narrowed her eyes. "Guess I have to wash this shirt again."

Sensing the increasing tension, Miho drew their attention to three of their classmates. "Oh! Oh, look guys, it's Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and Yuugi-kun!" She gave them an overexcited wave, in effect, cooling down the heat between Anzu and Atemu.

"Oi, Atemu-kun, bickering with Anzu-chan again?" Jounouchi Katsuya teased as he ran his long fingers through his messy blond hair. "And hello, Miho-chan! Ready for the weekend?"

"Oh, I would be," Miho sighed, "if it weren't for Anzu-chan handcuffing me to my homework." She sent Anzu a playful glare.

"Well," Honda Hiroto laughed, "that's like our future valedictorian. No less than a drill sergeant."

Anzu punched Honda playfully on the shoulder. "I'll do whatever it takes to get my best friend graduating beside me."

"I think I can manage just fine on my own," Miho grinned. "I mean, all I _really_ have to do is copy your homework and I'm set!"

"Indeed," Atemu cut in. "You're better off on your own than with Mazaki. Besides, Honda-kun, the future valedictorian is _me_."

"Hey, Mutou, I didn't know you had a sense of humor," Anzu dryly replied.

"Oh, jeez," Honda threw up his hands. "There you guys go again! Can't we ever have a day when you two don't argue over something? Yuugi-kun, _do _something." He turned to a slightly shorter Atemu-look-alike. "Your brother is waaay too competitive, especially when it comes to Anzu-chan."

"Sorry, Honda-kun," Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, sheepishly. "It's his nature."

"I don't even know how you're related to him, Yuugi-kun," Anzu shook her head in mock-exasperation. "I mean, you're so much sweeter and nicer. The total opposite of him."

Atemu narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something when Miho suddenly grabbed the brunette's wrist. "Oh! Anzu-chan, we're going to be late!"

"Wha? Oh, right! Gotta go, guys!" Anzu gave a short wave before being dragged out the door by Miho.

"I wonder where they go off to in such a hurry after school," Yuugi thought out loud.

"Whatever," Atemu responded. "It's their business and I'd rather be thinking about fecal matter than on how Mazaki spends her free time."

"Jeez," Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you think so little of her. I think she's great. Cute, too. Honestly, with the way you two go at it, one would think you were a married couple."

Atemu gave his best friend a cold glare.

"Alright, alright, lay off with that will ya? If looks could kill…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anzu and Miho were en route to BurgerWorld, where Anzu currently worked. "Thanks, Miho-chan," Anzu said. "I'm glad you kept track of time. Though, it was nice talking to the guys again. Save for Mutou." She mades a face as she said his name, as if she were chewing something sour.

In response, Miho rolled her eyes. "You two have been competing over every little thing since our first year. You guys should just date already."

Anzu pretended to gag. "Yuck. I think I should call in sick to my shift today. The very thought of Mutou like that makes me want to hurl."

"Haha, I think you'll eat those words. In any case, Anzu-chan, we're here."

"Yep! Thanks for walking me, Miho-chan. Now you be a good girl and get started on the homework, okay? I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go over what you missed."

"Great. Now I want to hurl."

"Oh, you," Anzu laughed as she entered the restaurant. "Bye!"

"Be safe, Anzu-chan." _I do hope she's careful_, Miho thought. _I wouldn't want her to be seen by any of our classmates. She could lose her job and I know how much she needs it._ Even though Anzu's parents had very good jobs, they were away on business all the time, leaving Anzu to fend for herself. But this wasn't the reason why Anzu needed the job. Actually, she was saving money for college. Oh, but not just any college. No, the one Anzu had set her sights on was the prestigious University of Tokyo. But prestige has its price, which is why Anzu was slaving away, in secret, at a fast-food restaurant. Why a secret? Because Domino High School did not permit students to be employed, preferring them to study or partake in extracurricular events. And Domino High was very strict with its prohibitions. She peeked through the window to see Anzu happily giving a customer their order. _Well, at least it's an okay job_, Miho smiled as she walked away from BurgerWorld and towards home.

"So, any plans for the weekend guys?" Honda asked. Because they lived in the same general area, Honda, Jounouchi, and the Mutou brothers often walked the same way together.

"No, not really, "Jounouchi replied. "We should hang out! It's been awhile since we've done that." They went on for a while, discussing weekend plans and venting about school. Atemu, however, was very quiet for he has other things on his mind. More specifically, a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl.

_I wonder why she infuriates me so_, Atemu pondered. _I don't hate her. But I have this unnatural desire to always want to be better than her. It's been that way since we first met. Though_, he smirked as he remembered their previous encounter, _she poses a healthy challenge for me. I have never met anyone so strong-willed and intelligent._

"—mu-kun!" He saw a hand waving very close to his face. "Atemu-kun!" Jounouchi, the owner of the hand, looked exasperatingly at him. "You there?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Where else could I be?"

"Well, we were seeing if you wanted to meet over at BurgerWorld later to eat. Unless you want to dine at whatever planet you inhabited a while ago."

"Har har, Jounouchi-kun. And BurgerWorld sounds fine. Meet in about an hour and a half?"

They agree and go to their respective houses to change out of their school uniform.

* * *

"Hey, can I shower first?" Yuugi asked as Atemu unlocked the front door of their house.

"Oh, sure," he replied. He walked to the living room and started to sit down on the sofa but catches sight of the Mutou family heirloom, mounted above the fireplace. It was a beautiful sword; its radiance could be seen from miles away. Its hilt had been inscribed with the Kanji characters for "wings" and "life."

"Admiring Tsubasa, are we?" Mutou Sugoroku, Yuugi's and Atemu's grandfather, inquired. A renowned retired archaeologist, Sugoroku spent his days happily running the Kame Game Shop, as well as taking care of his two grandsons.

"Grandfather," Atemu smiled, walking towards him and giving him a warm embrace. "Do you think you can tell me the story of the sword? More specifically, about the infamous rivalry between the Mutou's and Mazaki's? I—" he hesitated, unsure of how to explain his sudden curiosity. "I am interested in the family history."

_This must be_ _about Mazaki. Of course. It's only natural that he questions his relationship with her, his feelings towards her._ "Very well, grandson. Back in Feudal Japan, the Mazaki and Mutou clans were very powerful. They held a great influence over Japan. People feared them, honored them, even prayed to them. However, Mazaki and Mutou were great enemies. Each felt that they were better than the other and strove to prove it. Over the years, this rivalry spiraled out of control."

Walking toward the sword, Tsubasa, Sugoroku wistfully caressed the blade. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "It was out of control. It had spread to their children, the only two heirs to the Mazaki and Mutou clans. Both children were rigorously trained in the ways of martial arts, in the world of sorcery." He shook his head sadly. "Both families took great effort in making sure their children would have the power to continue the rivalry, that they would have the abilities to finally finish the other off. And they did. They took it upon themselves to challenge the other in a final showdown. And so they fought, and tragically died. When their bodies were found, they were intertwined with one another. The Mazaki's daughter was found in Mutou's arms, her twin daggers piercing his lung and stomach, both fatal blows, as she was trained to do. And this very sword had pierced both of them through the heart. It is said that this had sealed the fate of both families, for both families, in every generation, will always meet. They are destined to forever rekindle the rivalry. You must take care, grandson."

"So are you saying Mazaki and I will kill each other one day?" Atemu looked at his grandfather, skeptically. "Times have changed, Grandfather."

"You are inexplicably drawn to Mazaki Anzu, aren't you?" Sugoroku gave him a warm smile. "The desire to beat her in every single occasion. It gets under your skin, doesn't it? But you're right, Atemu. Times _have_ changed. This rivalry doesn't have to continue. Break the tradition. Why don't you try being friends?"

Atemu whipped his head around. "Me? Friends with that ignorant, cocky, self-centered—"

"She isn't any of those things and you know it," Sugoroku cut in. "I have taught you many things, grandson, but I have never taught you to disrespect and insult another human being."

"Hey, guys!" Yuugi trudged into the living room. "Atemu, you can shower if you… What happened?" Yuugi had walked into the living room only to find his brother and grandfather glaring at each other.

"Oh, just trivial matters, Yuugi," Sugoroku smiled. "Go on then, I think I may go for a walk. The day is young." With that, he strode out of the living room.

"Right," Atemu deadpanned. "Well, I'll take my shower now." He rushed upstairs.

"Well," Yuugi ponders out loud. "I wonder what the hell that was about."

* * *

Sugoroku wandered around Domino Park, thinking about the story he just told his grandson. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind tickle his face. _You have done well_, the wind whispered in his ear. He smiled in response for he knew what it had spoken of. There was something he left out in the story, a missing element. For it was something greater than rivalry that drove the young children in his story to their demise. But Atemu was going to have to find out about that tidbit on his own.

* * *

_Phew_, Anzu though to herself as she plopped down on the chair in the break room. _Today is so busy. Well, it is the start of the weekend after all._

"Oi, Mazaki-san," Uehada Mahara, manager of BurgerWorld, called from the entrance of the break room. "I know I've been doing this a lot lately, but can you stay and help close? It's busier than I thought and I could use the extra hand."

"Hmmm," Anzu muses aloud, putting her finger to her chin. "Should I forgo my Friday night, skip out on gallivanting around town to stay here and close. Well…" she mischievously grinned. "I guess I'll stay."

"Sweet!" Uehada exclaimed. "Nearly got me going there. Thanks so much, Mazaki-san."

"Anything for you, Uehada-san!" _I need the money anyway. It's all for the future_. Anzu glanced up at the clock and with a groan, got up as she realized her break was over.

Back on the floor, Anzu went back to waiting on tables. BurgerWorld, though classified as a fast food restaurant, was more like a diner, where customers were waited on instead of waiting in line for their food. Anzu applied for the job because she needed the money but as she continued her employment, she found that she actually enjoyed it. It gave her an opportunity to meet new people and her coworkers were like an extended family. She would never tell anyone but BurgerWorld was like her second home.

"Mazaki-san!" Uehada calls. "Can you take Table 5 for me? I have a phone call I need to answer."

"Sure thing!" Anzu strode towards Table 5. "Welcome to BurgerWorld! How can I take your… Oh holy hell." It takes all had to not run out the door as she was with the curious glances of none other than Atemu, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda.

"Anzu-chan? " Yuugi looked at her shocked expression. "I… Didn't know you worked here. Umm…"

"Yeah, uh… ahh," Jounouchi scratched his head, confused on how to proceed. "This is uh..."

"Oh, for the love of Jesus Christ almighty," Anzu snapped. "I work here, have been working here for the better part of two years. Look. Just… tell me your order."

"Mazaki," Atemu cut in, "you know you can get in trouble by the school if you are discovered right? I mean, this is a well-known fast food restaurant. Anyone can walk in here. Besides, I know your family is pretty well off. So why are you taking this risk?"

"None of your damned business, Mutou," she retorted. "Now please let me do my job and take your order. And," she looked around, "your meal is on me, just don't tell anyone. Please! I need this job, I…"

"Mazaki…" Atemu had never seen her look so lost before. He was always accustomed to her strong will and self-confidence. Her eyes have always had a look of pride and certainty. Now, they held desperation and fear. "Look. Your business is none of mine. And we won't say anything." _Well, I guess it's time I put Grandfather's "friendship" idea to work_, he mused. "And we'll pay for our meal. Hell, we'll even tip." He gave her his trademark smirk. Now, Atemu was the one being met with curious glance. Was this really their Atemu, being _nice_ to Anzu?

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing," Honda said with a smirk of his own. "It's just that you're being _awfully_ nice to Anzu-chan. Change of heart?"

"Whatever," he grunted in return. "But Mazaki," he turned to her, "you better be careful. With all this extra work, your grades could slip and the position of valedictorian is mine."

"Heh," she sneered, "I've been doing this for years and so far, I think I have still bested you in academics." _I knew his being nice wouldn't last for very long. But then again, I was getting kind of freaked out when he started talking nice to me._

"We shall see, Mazaki. Now then," he pondered over the menu, "I think I'll take—" He was abruptly cut off as the ground began to violently shake.

"Earthquake!" Anzu shouted. She turned to them. "Look, huddle under the table, alright? Don't come out until you get my signal. Even if the ground stops shaking, do NOT come out until I come around."

"Anzu-chan, what about you?" Jounouchi reached out to grab her arm.

Anzu dodged his grasp. "Sorry guys. But I have to assist my other guests." She then moved to the other tables, telling the other customers to huddle under their table. By the time she met with her coworkers huddling under an unused table, she could barely walk for the ground was brutally shaking now.

"Come on, Mazaki-san, there's room," Uehada beckoned.

"MAMAA!" Anzu whipped her head around to the source of the scream. It was from the table adjacent to Table 5. A young boy had crawled away from his mother's grasp to get at a stuffed animal he had presumably dropped and had moved away with the tremors. And now the boy was out in the open, surrounded by falling glassware.

"Damn it to hell," Anzu seethed and rushed towards the crying boy.

"Mazaki-san!" Uehada screamed.

Anzu tried to run towards the boy, but tripped as the ground continued to shake. She crawled, ignoring the little shards of glass piercing her hands and knees. She reached the stuffed animal and scooped up the boy. Upon reaching the table where the mother was sobbing, Anzu pushed the boy into her arms. "Here, you're safe now," she gently crooned, easing his crying.

"Anzu-chan! Look out, above you!" Yuugi gestured towards the light fixture above her, now dangling from the ceiling on loose wires.

She looked up and swore as the wires snapped, one by one.

The tri-colored hair boy pushed the others out of the way as he struggled to get himself out from under the table.

"Atemu-kun!" They tried to hold him but to no avail.

She should move, at least roll out of the way, but her fear froze her in place as she watched the last wire snap.

He heard the snap but his focus was on Anzu. He prayed he can reach her in time.

She shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain to come.

He scooped her, and rolled out of the way, barely in time, with him on top of her, cradling her.

She felt two strong arms encircle her and she opened her eyes to find Atemu on top her. "M-Mutou! Why…?"

"Because I'll be damned if my rival can pull off a heroic act and all I can do is cower under a table." He frowned. He didn't know why, himself. He saw Anzu in danger and it seemed that every nerve in his body was yelling for him to get over to her. _You are inexplicably drawn to Mazaki Anzu, aren't you?_ His grandfather's words echoed in his mind. The tremors grew more violent. "Let's get to safety." He rolled away and helped her to a standing position. They tried to move towards a table but the ground was shaking so hard that they could barely keep their footing.

"Shit," Anzu murmured. "I can barely walk straight."

"Yeah," Atemu replied. "Got ourselves in a pickle here."

A pang of hurt crossed Anzu's face. "You didn't have to—"

"That's not what I mean," he cut in. "I—" The ground gave a violent shake and the two fell forward. Atemu grabbed her arm to steady her but she stumbled and they both fell, hitting their head on the edge of a stray chair.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Afterword: Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger. I will post the next chapter soon, though. Sorry it's so long, but I wanted to work on some character development and give some more insight on the rivalry between Anzu and Atemu.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone I went to high school with. I was not close to her but I did know her. It just hit me, as it was really close to home. Lives can change in an instant. So, in her honor, tell the people you're close to that you love them and appreciate them. You never know when you may never have the same opportunity again. Embrace life, good and bad. For it's better to have that than nothing at all.

As always, read and review. Thank you.


	3. 02: For Earth, what say you, human?

**CHANGE OF HEART**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the story.

_Author's note_: Right, well. Sorry it took so long. Summer school has been busy and my work schedule is relentless. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. You have kept me going and given me the confidence needed to go on.

_Super-special-awesome Pirate_: Thank you for your kind words and I will take your advice in kind. Thank you also for looking out for grammar mistakes and the like (I was surprised to hear you say that there were close to none!). And I'm happy you appreciated all the little details, as sometimes I think I ramble on and on incessantly. You are also a very talented writer and I hope to follow in your footsteps.

_Dancers of the night_: You have pretty much read and reviewed all my stories. I thank you for that. You were one of the first who took notice of my writing and have kindly pushed me to write more. You have given me the strength and confidence to continue my writing and I hope you know that your words have not gone unnoticed. I think you are also an awesome writer and I will look to you for guidance.

_Ichika7walkure_: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad it wasn't too lengthy for you!

_Atem-Tea love 4ever_: You have also taken the time to review pretty much all my stories. Thank you for taking the time to do that. I take your words of encouragement and use them to fuel my inspirations. Thanks!

Alright then. Now I present to you….

* * *

_**Chapter 02: For Earth. What say you, human?**_

_Choice. It is a powerful concept that nearly everyone takes advantage of. We would not get through life without it. Life itself is a choice. Where would humans be without free will, without sentience? We would be no better than mindless ants, living only to serve their queen._

_But then again, maybe that is what humans are, serving an unseen entity. If that were the case, then, ironically, we have no choice but to choose. Confusing isn't it?_

_But I digress._

_Choice is a tremendous yet terrifying force. To choose means that we have total, absolute control in that specific moment of time. But with every decision we make, we indirectly affect the lives of those around us, often without our knowing. Events are intertwined in ways we cannot always see. Sometimes, small things can make huge differences. They say a single butterfly, beating its wings in China, can affect the way the wind blows on the other side of the ocean._

_But how does the butterfly know when to beat its wings?_

_How do you know what the right choice is? Even if you had the power to see each and every intricate connection made, can you still know?  
_

_What if your choice had the power to change life as you knew it? What if it already does?_

_See how frightening that can be?_

_What would you do if the fate of any one person was in your hands because of what you choose?_

_What would you do if the fate of two people were in your hands? Three? Ten? Ten billion?_

_Maybe choice isn't so easy as people think.

* * *

_

Day unknown  
Location unknown  
Time unknown

The first thing that hit Anzu's senses was the smell of grass. She opened her eyes only to find herself in the midst of the tallest trees one could ever find on Earth. Moonlight shone through the treetops, giving the area a ghastly glow. She looked over and caught sight of an unconscious Atemu about a foot away from her.

_What happened?_ she wondered, massaging her temples. _The last thing I remember was an earthquake over at work. There was a child… Mutou saved me… Ughh…_

"Mutou," she said, reaching over to poke him in the chest. No response. She put her ear to his chest. _At least he's breathing_. "Mutou," she tried again. "Wake up, this is no time to take a nap." A drop of moisture suddenly fell on her cheek. "Great," she grumbled. "Can this get any worse?" A soft drizzle then coated the area, adding to the gloomy atmosphere. With a sigh, she started to drag Atemu's body to the nearest tree for shelter. However, she quickly reconsidered her actions, as she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Setting Atemu back down, she stood, sharply turning her head left and right to catch sight of whoever else might be there with them. The rain was pouring now, making it hard to distinguish shape from shadow. Anzu heard, rather than saw, the bushes around her rustle. From the wind or from something else, she could not decipher. She had seen, however, disfigured shapes darting around the trees so fast, she could not hope to count them.

"W-who's there?" Anzu called, in what she hoped was a steady voice. "I know you're there. M-my companion and I are in need of assistance…" Suddenly, the rustling stopped and all is eerily quiet. All Anzu heard was the rain falling and the wind whistling amidst the trees. She released a breath she did not know she had been holding, her eyes swiftly looking left and right, in front and behind.

Suddenly wolves with fur as black as charcoal appeared, as if they simply materialized out of thin air. Anzu counted five, not that it mattered. One wolf would be more than enough to take on. She shivered as she glanced into their crimson eyes. The bloodlust in them was as clear as day. They growled, showing off their razor sharp canines. As lightning blazed across the sky, Anzu made out two cages behind the wolves, one empty and the other holding captive a boy and a girl. _Oh, God, we're going to be captured. Is this even real? _A wolf snarled and bit the air, as if responding to her thought. _Seems real enough._ She glanced down at Atemu, who was still unconscious. "I hope he doesn't have a concussion," she muttered under her breath. She considered her options. They were not surrounded so she could pick up Atemu and run in the opposite direction. However, the wolves would catch up with her, no problem. And she was not about to leave Atemu. He had saved her life and she be damned if she abandoned him now. So that left fighting. She slowed her breathing, relaxing her muscles. Wolves may have speed and endurance but she had human ingenuity. She prayed that would save her.

_--beside you. Your heart--_ Startled at the voice, Anzu looked down at Atemu, thinking he was the one who said that. After seeing him still unconscious, she slowly looked beside her to find a pair of twin daggers, glinting against the moonlight. _How did those get there?_ she wondered. _How did I not notice them before? _Timidly, she picked them up. As she did, a warmth flowed through her fingers, echoing a power she had never felt before yet so familiar as if she were born with it. The hilt of the daggers fit her grip so perfectly, it was if they were built just for her to wield them. As the warmth travelled along her body, Mazaki Anzu felt as though she can take on the whole world. It was this feeling she rode on, straightening her stance and sharpening her eyes. It was the ultimate adrenaline rush. She sneered at the wolves, taunting them to make the first move. One wolf decided to take on this challenge, leaping towards her, canines at the ready. With a smirk, Anzu lunged, dodging its teeth and thrusting a dagger into its midsection. The wolf leaped again, aiming its teeth towards her throat. She jumped quickly to the side and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to its jaw. Before the wolf can get up again, Anzu plunged the other dagger deep in its heart. Dead now, it turned to ash. She picked up the daggers and glared at the remaining four wolves.

"Come and get me."

With a loud howl, they bounded towards her, but it was no use. Anzu was unstoppable, using a combination of forceful kicks and rapid thrusts. Soon, the wolves were no more. She limped towards Atemu, clutching a deep gash on her abdomen. She attempted to use the rain to clean the blood out of her hair.

"D-damn it, Mutou," she hissed. "I guess w-we're e-even now. What the heck were those things anyway? And where did I learn how to fight like that?" Kneeling next to Atemu, she brushed his blond locks away from his eyes. He groaned in response but did not open his eyes. "Mutou?" She gently shook his shoulders, not wanting to move him too much as she was unsure of his physical condition. "Wake up, please! Tell me you're okay!"

"Oh, child, he is _far_ from okay, I assure you," a melodious voice answered. Hovering protectively over Atemu, Anzu scanned the area, gripping her daggers.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Mazaki Anzu. So you are the child _he_ speaks of. You have disposed of my little pets very efficiently." A young woman walked out from the cover of the trees with a bemused look on her face. Anzu gasped in surprise for the woman was very beautiful. She had porcelain skin, a narrow face, high cheekbones, voluptuous curves, long blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. She didn't look a day over 21.

"Who are you?" Anzu asked, curtly.

"My, my, young ones these days don't have any manners do they?" the mystery woman haughtily laughed, then looked over at Anzu. "But you're a pretty young thing, aren't you? My name is Cyndia. And I will be the one who will take you and your pretty boy there captive. Guess if you want something done," a long katana slowly materialized in her hand, "you have to do it yourself." She lunged towards Anzu with bloodlust in her eyes. Anzu parried her katana and attempted to kick her. However, Cyndia blocked it with her free hand and shoved Anzu away from Atemu.

"Well look at what we have here," Cyndia said, looking down at Atemu's still body. "Up close, he really is handsome." She moved to pick him up but freezes as Anzu threw one of her daggers, landing it a few inches away from her foot.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Anzu snarled.

"Oh, so the little fireball has some life in her, does she?" Cyndia sneered, picking up the dagger and inspecting it. With a scoff, she tossed it towards Anzu. "Let's have it then. I'll show you not to play with fire." Like lightning, she streaked toward Anzu, her katana suddenly engulfed in flames.

Quickly, Anzu snatched her dagger from the ground and jumped out of the way. They danced like this for awhile, Cyndia's flaming katana clashing with Anzu's daggers. But Cyndia was slowly gaining ground, as Anzu's injuries started to take its toll. Seeing this, Cyndia planted a powerful kick to Anzu's wound on her abdomen. With a painful gasp, Anzu faltered and leaped away into the shelter of the surrounding trees, but not before Cyndia sliced her leg, leaving a very deep gash.

"Oh, you can't hide from me, dear Anzu," Cyndia mocked. "Or are you abandoning your precious boyfriend? How cruel you are."

"Damn her," Anzu hissed. She knew Cyndia was just trying to taunt her into coming out. As far as she knew, she needed both of them. _What can I do?_ She dared not make a move, lest she gave away her position.

_Use the power of Earth. Do not be afraid, child._

_What?_ Anzu wildly looked around for the source of the voice. _It's the same voice from earlier! But who? Where?_

_Look inside yourself. Focus. It has been there all along._ A strange hum reverberated from her daggers and the same warmth that had coursed through her body the first time was possessing her once again. She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the feeling. Once again, that same sense of familiarity entered her mind, as if she had, indeed, done this all her life. With confidence, now, Anzu strode out from the trees and walked toward Cyndia.

"Ah, come back to play again, my spitfire?" Cyndia taunted. Without a word, Anzu jumped high into the air and hovered.

"So the fireball has a few more tricks up her sleeve, I see," Cyndia muttered. "Well, I have a few of my own!" But before she could do anything, Anzu flew down towards her and managed to place a deep, large laceration on her shoulder before she rolled out of the way. Gingerly touching the wound, Cyndia snarled at Anzu.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" she shouted, and ran towards her. Wordlessly, Anzu stabbed both her daggers to the ground and, suddenly, the ground cracked open towards Cyndia. She managed to avoid falling into the crevices but lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Anzu quickly pounced on her and stabbed her through the heart. With a death defying scream, Cyndia turned to ash.

Doubling over, Anzu violently coughed, hacking up blood. The blood loss was taking a toll on her now, as her vision blurred.

"Haha! You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Anzu whipped her head around. "Oh, don't worry child. I'll give you another chance to fight me later. Tell that boyfriend of yours I say hello, will you? Hahahaha!" Cyndia's laughter faded into the distance.

Suddenly, she heard a groan not too far away from her. "Mutou!" Forgetting what Cyndia had just said, she dropped her daggers and stumbled over to him.

"Oi, Mutou?" she shook him. "Come on, wake up, we gotta get out of here!" He opened his eyes.

"Mazaki?" he sat up, placing a hand to his forehead. "Mazaki… Holy hell, what happened to you?!" He gripped her shoulders.

"Well, while you were off in La-La Land, I got into it with five wolves and some blond bitch from hell." Anzu shook her head, attempting to clear the blurriness from her eyes. "Now we're even, Mutou."

"Even? For Chrissake, here." He removed his jacket and places it on her. He then proceeded to take off his shirt and wrap it around her abdomen, serving as a makeshift gauge for her wound. "Even if it _was _just to return a favor, thank you for saving my life."

"I… would have done it even if not to return the favor." She looked away. "Thanks for the jacket. And your shirt."

"Right." He looked in the direction she was looking at. "Hey, what are those cages?"

"What? Oh!" She had nearly forgotten about them. "The blond girl, her name is Cyndia, was going to capture us. I saw two other people in one cage, though. Let's check it out." She made a move to stand up but faltered. Atemu then grabbed one of her arms and threw it across his shoulder.

"Lean on me," he said, simply.

"R-right," she responded, turning away, hoping he wouldn't see her slight blush. When they got there, they were shocked to see that the two captives looked their age. They were also twins, both with brilliant green eyes and dark, magenta colored hair.

"Are you alright?" Anzu inquired. Turning to Atemu, she said, "Look for something to bust the lock with."

"That won't be necessary, my dears," the girl answered. Nodding at the boy, they both closed their eyes and, just like that, the cage dissipated.

"Well," Anzu said, dumbfounded, "why didn't you do that at first? You could have escaped a long time ago."

"You have awakened our powers, my child," the boy cut in. He closed his eyes and summoned the daggers to her. Gingerly, she touched them. "They are yours. They are meant to be yours."

"I don't understand. How can they be mine? What powers did I awaken? Who are you people?" Anzu gripped her daggers, though, in her state, she doubted she can do anything if something were to happen.

"I shall explain," the boy answered. "First, introductions. You are Mazaki Anzu and Mutou Atemu. I am Koryu and she," he gestured towards the girl, "is my twin sister, Kinyo. We are the spirits of the twin daggers you hold in your hand. And we are forever grateful to you for setting us free. We have been waiting so long for the right person to wield us. You must help us." He gently cupped her face and closed his eyes.

"O-oi, what are you--" But stopped as she felt her wounds start to close.

"We have found you, descendant of the Mazaki clan!" the boy, now named Koryu, stated proudly.

"Wait, what? How am I the _right_ person? How would you know? How do you know us? And thanks, by the way." She stood upright, no longer needing Atemu's support. Frowning, Atemu released his hold on her.

"Wait a minute," Atemu interrupted. "How can we trust you? How do we know this isn't some elaborate plot to make her do your bidding?"

"Mutou Atemu," Kinyo responded, "I'm afraid you have no choice but to trust us. The world as you know it will change if nothing is done. And we have always known you." She took a deep breath and took a long, solemn look at Atemu and Anzu.

"The world has always been guarded by what are known as the 'Elemental Beasts.' They provide balance and stability, for without any one of them, this world will fall into ruin. Everything on this Earth is governed by countless elements but each fall into six main ones: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, and Dark. Thus, there are six Beasts."

"Seven," Koryu cut in.

"Brother, we have been through this. We are one entity," Kinyo sternly replied.

"Yes, but we have two separate bodies."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Anzu held up her hands. "Are you two….?"

"Yep," Kinyo arrogantly replied. He gave Kinyo a smug look. "We are _two _of the _seven_ Elemental Beasts. We are Earth."

"Fine. Seven Beasts, then," Kinyo rolled her eyes. "Long ago, we worked together with other chosen humans, keeping the balance. We were passed down to subsequent generations, faithfully serving our master. For example, we have always served the Mazaki family. In order for us to work with our human masters, we channeled our spirits into weapons, such as your twin daggers. Fusing their energies with ours, we were able to produce magnificent powers. You felt it Mazaki Anzu, I know you did."

"I did," Anzu whispered. "I did and it was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt. It was like I could do anything. But why me?"

"The Mazaki family was chosen to wield Earth. As to who the other families are, we cannot recall. But you must find them and their Beasts."

"Can't you call them? They're like, you're family right?"

Kinyo shook her head sadly. "About 3,000 years ago, a great sorcerer named Pegasus, along with his wife, Cyndia, sought to control all the Beasts and rule the world. They almost succeeded. As of now, they hold one of us captive: Ahiru, the wolf of Darkness. Only his human master can free him. The rest of our brethren have sealed themselves into their weapon, waiting for their chosen human to come and claim them. Help them, Mazaki Anzu, before it is too late."

"But I don't know where to start!" Anzu exclaimed. "What if you have the wrong Mazaki?"

"You felt the power. Only one who is meant to wield us can feel that. Look inside yourself. You know this is true."

Anzu closed her eyes. She _had_ felt that power. But what of it? She had a life of her own, she could not just go off gallivanting on a worldwide search for _weapons_ to fight some supposed sorcerer trying to take over the world. She opened her eyes and was faced with the pleading eyes of Koryu and Kinyo. For some odd reason, she did not doubt their story, as ludicrous as it seemed. Their eyes held truth, determination, and helplessness. Anzu looked towards Atemu. As usual she could not read what was in his eyes, despite knowing him since childhood. _Would Atemu do it?_ she mused.

"Mazaki," he said, breaking her train of thought, "I think--"

"No," interrupted Koryu. "She must decide on her own. Mazaki Anzu, you have the power to save this world. But you do not wield it alone." Taken aback, Atemu glanceD at Anzu. For some reason, he, too, believed their story. Indeed the earthquake at BurgerWorld was not a normal phenomenon. _Would she do it?_ he wondered. _Would I?_

"I wouldn't know where to start," Anzu replied, meekly.

"Right next to you," Koryu replied. "For you, Mutou Atemu, also possess an Elemental Beast, do you not? Yes," he smiled at Atemu, "you have the sword of Tsubasa, the dragon of Air."

Surprised, Anzu glared at Atemu. "You knew about this? Why didn't you say anything?" _Though, I am a little glad that I'm not alone in this. Even if it is Atemu._

"I have never seen him. But yes, I do own the sword. My grandfather tends to it." Atemu frowned. _But what of Grandfather's story? Is it that same sword my ancestor used to kill himself and Mazaki's ancestor? Is there more he is not telling me?  
_

"Your grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku, is more than what he seems," Kinyo stated.

Atemu glared at her. "What--"

"I'll do it!" Everyone looked over to Anzu, surprised. "I said I'll do it. I'll help you find your brethren. Besides, I have an ass-kicking to settle with Cyndia. More importantly, I won't be outdone by _you_," she growled at Atemu. It seemed petty, but it was the only way she could get him to join her. And he fell for it.

"Oh, really?" Atemu chuckled. "You're in for a grim surprise, Mazaki, for you will never outdo me."

"So you are both going on this dangerous quest, not to save the world from impending doom, but because you do not want to be bested by the other?" Koryu asked, incredulously.

Anzu and Atemu looked at each other and smirked. "Yeah, I guess. It sort of makes things easier." Koryu and Kinyo smiled at each other.

"Whatever works, then," Koryu said. "Our work here is done." With a bright flash of light, they nestled themselves in their daggers, home at last, with their rightful master.

And once again, everything went dark for Atemu and Anzu.

* * *

_How _does _the butterfly know when to beat its wings?_

_It doesn't. It survives the best it can and hopes everything will work out._

_Humans, in the grand scheme of things, are still a young and primitive race. But they are capable of learning.  
_

* * *

_Afterword_: The names Koryu and Kinyo come from the manga "The Record of a Fallen Vampire," by Kyo Shirodaira (which I don't own). In it, Koryu and Kinyo are the names of twin swords. Oh and sorry this is so awkwardly written. I had a massive writer's block on this one. I mean, I knew how I wanted it to turn out, but I had one hell of a time working out the details. Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


	4. 03: For Air, we shall rise up, together

**CHANGE OF HEART**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however, own the plot.

_A/N_: HAH, I didn't forget about this story! This is me, attempting to overcome my writer's block. I tried doing songfics and one-shots but they really aren't up to par, I think. But I have had ideas on how to continue this story. Guess I just gotta run with it, right? I also did mention in my prologue (or chapter 1, as FFNet has indicated it) but will mention here again that I have edited the previous chapters. Just grammatical things, really. You might want to look back to the previous chapter, since I changed the introduction a bit. But it isn't crucial. You'll get by without it.

Ah, before we storm ahead with the chapter, I just want to thank the people who reviewed last time.

_dancers of the night - _Thank you for your compliments! I wish I updated faster but the ol' noggin' just wouldn't work for me. As for your remarks, well, Anzu will get her revenge. I'll make it extra juicy for ya ;) I wish I can comment back about the grandfather's origins. But that would just spoil things, haha. And we both have a long way to go in terms of writing. We just have to do the best we can, eh?

_LadyZayriah_ _- _Thank you. They are cute, aren't they? *grins* Glad you like.

_yourdarlingdawn - _Thanks! I'm honored that this story has caught your interest! I've read your fics and I am most impressed with your writing skills!

_ThexWhitexPhoenix_ - Thank you! I am quite interested in how their rivalry will play out also! These characters tend to run wild with me, haha. Already, this story has taken a different turn than I originally intended. Stay tuned!

* * *

_**Chapter 03: For Air. We shall rise up, together.**_

_Humans are quite quick to adapt. During the days of hunter-gatherers, they required a way to cook their food, to keep warm, to illuminate a darkened path. Thus, fire was born. When the land broke apart into their separate continents, humans needed a way to travel to these distant countries. Planes, ships, and cars were developed._

_Humans discovered radioactivity in 1896. Forty-nine years later, in 1945, they exploded an atomic bomb._

_In 1903, the Wright brothers flew for the first time. Sixty-six years later, in 1969, Neil Armstrong landed on the moon._

_Humans, with all their flaws and inconsistencies, rule planet Earth. They are slow, clumsy, weak, blind compared to most creatures, with mediocre senses. Yet, their minds, sense of reasoning, introspection, and will are the greatest of all._

_Humans are quick to adapt. But this is not their greatest strength._

_No. Their greatest strength lies in their faith in one another. Camaraderie. Have you noticed that not one discovery or human achievement was made alone?_

_There is strength in numbers._

_

* * *

_

Present day  
Domino, Japan  
11:39 pm

"--mu-kun!"

"--zaki!"

"--zu-chan!"

"--temu-kun!"

"Wake up! Oh, God!"

Atemu opened his eyes to be greeted by the worried faces of Jounouchi, Yuugi, and a few of Anzu's coworkers. Confused, he sat up and absorbed his surroundings.

"Whoa, Atemu-kun, easy," Jounouchi said, placing his hands on his shoulders.

What… happened..?" he asked, still a bit dazed. "The last thing I remember was a forest… Koryu, Kinyo… Mazaki!" Breaking free of the blonde's grip, he twisted to see Anzu, still unconscious, beside him.

"Koryu? Kinyo?" Jounouchi gazed at his friend, concern evident in his expression. "You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

"Atemu, take it easy," Yuugi said. "We just had an earthquake. You and Anzu-chan fell and you hit your head pretty hard. Paramedics are on the way. Honda is off, helping others out. What are you doing?!" Alarmed, Yuugi watched as Atemu suddenly lifted Anzu's shirt, revealing her abdomen.

"No wounds," he muttered to himself, as he examined the rest of her body. "Just a dream then?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Ughhh…"

Yuugi looks down at Anzu, Atemu's previous actions forgotten. "Anzu-chan?" he said, softly, brushing away a lock of hair from her eyes. His brother, however, was not so gentle, as he grasped her shoulders and gave her a violent shake.

"Mazaki," he stared at her, intently, as if willing her to wake up just by glaring at her.

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes, only to meet his piercing amethyst eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, not breaking their gaze. "Last thing I remember was Koryu and Kinyo.. My daggers! Where are they?" She frantically searched the ground around her but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oookay, as soon as the paramedics get here, you two are getting checked at the hospital," Jounouchi said, running his hand through his already tousled hair in frustration. Then, giving a lopsided smile, he added, "But I'm glad you two seem to be alright."

Anzu and Atemu glanced at each other and made an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had just happened. Not until they gathered more information. From where, Anzu did not know. However, Atemu was planning on speaking with his grandfather. _"Your grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku, is more than what he seems,"_ he remembered Kinyo's words. He frowned. He was going to find out what she meant, whether from grandfather himself or from Kinyo.

If Kinyo was even real.

"Guys!" Honda's voice interrupted his thoughts. Despite that, he was glad to see his friend was alright. "Glad you're awake," he said, as he approached the group. He was accompanied by two paramedics who were making way to examine Atemu and Anzu. They had no external injuries but they were to be taken to Domino Hospital, just in case.

* * *

A storm was brewing inside Mutou Sugoroku, as gazed out at the night sky from his bedroom window. He closed his eyes.

_The time has come_, he thought. _I must prepare. My grandson will soon be introduced to a darkness no one should ever have to face. Along with Mazaki Anzu. Those two will have to grow up very fast._ At the thought of her, his storm raged further in his heart. He trekked downstairs, to the living room, towards Tsubasa, the sword that, not too long ago, Atemu was inquiring about. Taking it down from its mount, Sugoroku wondered if he should have told him the complete story.

_No_, he answered himself. _He must discover it for himself._ He felt the sword's anticipation as he lightly touched the hilt. Again, closing his eyes, he let his mind drift. The storm within him broke free as tears fell from his eyes.

For the name of Mutou Sugoroku's storm was grief.

* * *

Anzu and Atemu were released from the hospital after it was determined that they held no sustaining injuries, internal or external.

"It's weird," Honda said, breaking the silence, as they slowly trudge home. "The rest of the city looks unaffected for an earthquake of that magnitude."

"I agree," Yuugi responded. "BurgerWorld is totally destroyed. But the surrounding structures are in tact, as if that earthquake was just meant for BurgerWorld."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Jounouchi countered. "How can a whole city not be affected by what had to be at least a 6.0 on the Richter scale? Maybe it wasn't an earthquake. Underlying volcano that suddenly erupted?"

"But the effects of that still have to go beyond a mere block, right?"

They continued debating and hypothesizing about what could have happened. Anzu and Atemu remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Fortunately, the others didn't inquire. They reached Anzu's house first, as she lived closest to BurgerWorld. Seeing that her house was still intact, she quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anzu-chan," Yuugi said, softly, "will you be alright?" Anzu met his concerned gaze. She had known him as long as she had known Atemu - since childhood. Once again, she marveled at the difference between the two fraternal twins. She had always thought Yuugi to be more soft-spoken, kind, and easygoing, while Atemu to be aggressive, hard, and extremely competitive. However, this recent incident, real or not, had shed Atemu in a whole new light. He had displayed kindness, concern, and a slight softening of his otherwise sharp expression.

Mentally shaking off her thoughts, she answered, "I'll be fine." She flashes him her, hopefully, reassuring smile. "Thank you, Yuugi-kun," she said, fumbling inside her purse for her keys.

"Mazaki, wait." Atemu stepped forward towards her and held out his hand. "Give me your cell." She obliged, her smooth skin grazing over his. He felt a tingle of electricity emanate from the contact and it took all she had not to blush. Ignoring the surprised expressions of their friends, Atemu punched his own cell phone number into hers.

"There," he said. "Now you have my number and I," he pressed the "call" button, "have yours." He handed it back to her, taking care to avoid touching her. He looked her, pointedly. He didn't have to say it. He would call her later to discuss, in private, what had happened.

Escaping his penetrating gaze, she hurriedly unlocked her door, shut it behind her, and slumped down to the ground, for once, finding comfort in the dark, empty house.

* * *

The rest of the gang continued their trek home in a contemplative silence. Something had gone on at BurgerWorld and while they were not avid believers in the supernatural, it did not take a genius to figure out that whatever_ did_ happen was extremely out of the ordinary. The boys separated at their respective houses, promising that they would inform each other of any developments. Jounouchi stated that he would keep an eye on the news, while Honda said that the would research any similar incidents on the internet. Atemu and Yuugi would peruse their large collection of history books.

The Mutou brothers were greeted with a firm embrace from their grandfather. After a brief recount of what had happened, he retired to his bedroom, proclaiming about having an early day tomorrow to set up for his newest promotion at the Kame Game Shop. Atemu and Yuugi browsed through their books for a couple of hours but found nothing. With a yawn, Yuugi slammed a book shut and sleepily went to his room. Chuckling, Atemu replaced the books they had opened and followed suit.

Laying in his bed, Atemu flipped open his cell phone and scrolled to Anzu's number. His thumb hovered over the "call" button. _What if she's asleep?_ he wondered. _I wouldn't want to disturb her._ But he did want to check up on her and see if she was alright. So he brought up the SMS text option and typed.

"_Hey, you up? I apologize for the late hour. Are you ok?"_ He flipped his phone shut. After all, he did not expect a reply. But, to his astonishment, his phone lit up and beeped, signaling the arrival of a new message. He opened his phone and read it.

"_Ya, I'm up. I'm ok. You? What happened, Mutou? It seemed too real to be just a dream."_ He had to agree. Before he had a chance to reply, another message from Anzu appeared.

"_I found the daggers… They looked exactly like the ones from… our 'dream.' Don't laugh, but I tried talking to them. I tried to call out to them, calling them 'Koryu' and 'Kinyo.' Nothing."_ He frowned at this new development. He paused for moment, choosing his words carefully. Then, he typed his response.

"_Keep them with you. I don't think that what happened was a dream either. But until we know more, we should keep this to ourselves. I will ask my grandfather about our family heirloom, Tsubasa, in the morning."_ On the other end, Anzu read his words with care. She was relieved to know that he also believed what happened was real, to some extent. She eyed the twin daggers on her nightstand. She began to type.

"_Ok. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Think school will be cancelled tomorrow? Haha."_

"_I doubt it, as it was unaffected in the quake. What, are you scared I'll whoop your ass in that physics exam?"_ She huffed at his latest message and quickly typed her reply.

"_HAH! You wish! It'll take more than an earthquake to stop me from beating you!"_ He grinned, in spite of himself. Deep down, he was relieved she seemed okay.

"_We shall see, Mazaki. Good night."_ She smiled and wondered if he knew he had made her feel better.

"_Good night. And thanks."_ With that, she placed her phone on her nightstand, next to her daggers, and abandoned herself to sleep.

* * *

He could not sleep.

He _dozed_ but, for the life of him, he just couldn't fall asleep. With a frustrated sigh, Atemu threw his blanket aside and went downstairs. Rubbing his eyes, he strode into the living room. Immediately, his gaze was drawn towards the sword. Like a moth to a lighted window, he found himself walking towards it, with his arm outstretched.

"Are you really one of _them_?" he murmured, gingerly brushing his fingers against the hilt. "Am I meant to wield you? Is this even _real_?" A soft glow emanated from the sword, as if responding to his inquiries. Spellbound, Atemu dismounted it from the wall and cradled it, gazing at it in wonder and fascination. It seemed to call to him, wrapping him in warmth, seeping into his mind and reaching out to his soul. He felt complete.

"Atemu?" Startled, he turned around to find his grandfather looking solemnly as him. And suddenly, the warmth dissipated. He was himself again. He nearly cried out at the sudden emptiness. The connection was so intimate that, without it, he felt alone and desolate. He could almost feel his heart breaking, as if he had lost a part of himself. Dropping the sword, Atemu fell to his knees. Everything around him became blurry. He looked to his grandfather still standing there, a few feet away from him. He did not move to help him but kept his gaze locked onto him, a grief-stricken look on his face.

The last thing Atemu heard before darkness claimed him was, "I am so sorry, my grandson."

* * *

When he came to, he was surrounded by complete darkness. Total, irrevocable blackness. He even failed to see the hand he was waving in front of his face. He shakily stood up, straining his eyes for any slight indication to where he was.

All he "saw" was darkness.

He called out for his friends, his grandfather, even Koryu and Kinyo but it was no use. He was alone. Suddenly, a strong wind nearly rocked him off his feet.

**ARE YOU AFRAID?** A commanding voice that seemed to come from everywhere all at once reverberated around Atemu.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

**I EXIST ALL AROUND YOU, OUTSIDE YOUR BODY AND INSIDE YOUR VERY CELLS. I AM HEARD AND FELT BUT NOT SEEN. I ASK YOU AGAIN: ARE YOU AFRAID, YOUNG MUTOU ATEMU, THE ONE WHO HAS HEEDED MY CALL?**

"No," he answered, trying to sound braver than he felt. "I do not fear anyone who cowers in the dark. Now I will ask you again: Who are you?"

**DEFIANT FOOL. BUT YOU INTRIGUE ME. **A gust of wind softly blew around Atemu. **BUT SOMETIMES THE THINGS YOU FEAR MOST ARE THE THINGS YOU CANNOT SEE.** The winds blew harder now, whistling around his ears. He closed his eyes, shielding his eyes from the wind. When the air turned still once more, he opened his yes to find himself at the edge of a forest, the sun shining high above him, the skies a clear blue. He cringed his eyes as they got used to the light.

**I CAN MAKE THE TREETOPS DANCE ON A CLEAR, SUNNY DAY. I CAN CARESS YOUR SKIN AS YOU FROLICK IN THE LIGHT. **A bald eagle cried out from one of the trees and flew away, flapping its majestic winds. **I MAKE FLIGHT POSSIBLE. **Atemu blinked. When he opened them, he found himself in the middle of a plain. The skies were dark and overcast. Mesmerized, he watched a cumulonimbus cloud swirl and rotate itself into a funnel. The winds kicked up and, again, Atemu was nearly knocked off balance.

"What is this?!" he exclaimed.

**I CAN ALSO FUEL DESTRUCTION AND MAKE ALL FORMS OF LIFE QUIVER IN FEAR. I CAN KNOCK OVER THE TALLEST TREES AND CALL FORTH THE VERY OCEANS.** Horrified now, he watched as the funnel touched the ground and made its ways towards him, destroying everything in its path. He saw animals, bushes, and other debris get swallowed up by the tornado. He wanted to run away but he legs failed to move. The tornado progressed towards him. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Suddenly, he was back again at the edge of the forest. He opened his eyes and let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

**I ASK YOU AGAIN. MUTOU ATEMU, ARE YOU AFRAID?** He let out another shaky breath and put his hand against his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat.

"Yes," he whispered.

Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of him and seemed to open. There was no logical way to explain it, though Atemu tried to, within his mind. A silver dragon appeared before him, hovering, though it had no wings. Its body was long and slim, resembling some sort of mythical sea serpent. Two long, silver horns stood straight up from the top of its head. A nasty and fierce set of teeth adorned its mouth and a snake-like tongue quickly flitted out from it. The dragon lacked any claws or feet but it didn't seem like it would need them -- the dragon could fly and Atemu doubted anything can get past those sharp teeth. Its silver scales glimmered in the sun, giving it a dignified look. In length, it was more or less ten feet long but it exuberated a dangerous and almost regal aura.

Without realizing it, Atemu had stepped back.

**I SEE NOW YOU HAVE BEGUN TO UNDERSTAND. YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHO I AM. I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN EXIST EVERYWHERE. MY NAME IS TSUBASA.** The air shimmered again and a sword appeared in between the dragon and Atemu. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was his grandfather's sword.

**MY NAME IS TSUBASA**, the dragon repeated. **AND I AM THE DRAGON THAT INHABITS THIS SWORD. I HAVE SENSED THAT MY BRETHREN, KORYU AND KINYO, HAVE BEEN REUNITED WITH THEIR RIGHTFUL MASTER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELEMENT I COMMAND?**

Gingerly, Atemu touched the sword and immediately felt that same warmth flow through him. The dragon was his, he knew it just as he knew his own name. His heart felt full, his being felt complete.

"Air," he finally replied. "You are Tsubasa, the dragon of air."

**AND WILL YOU JOIN ME IN OUR QUEST TO FIND THE REST OF MY FAMILY AND FIGHT AGAINST THE ABOMINATION WHO NOW THREATENS OUR WORLD?**

How could he say no? To deny this powerful deity felt like a crime. _Is this how Mazaki felt?_ he idly wondered. For most of his life, Atemu had always felt a bit detached from everyone else. Actually, it was not until he had met Anzu in junior high school that he had started to make friends. Prior to that, he had only talked to his brother. To everyone else, he had always been "too smart," "too quiet," and "too dark." Even now, he knew people still thought that way about him. Jounouchi, Honda, and even Miho and Anzu were all friends with Atemu. But honestly, they had been Yuugi's friends long before they were his. Now, he felt like he can be apart of something with someone who can accept him for who he was. He felt like he could hold nothing back from the dragon, despite just meeting him for the first time.

It was an odd feeling for the young adolescent, to not know someone yet _know_ them as if they had been together all their lives.

Reveling at the prospect that this magnificent being was to be his partner, Mutou Atemu answered, "Yes." The dragon's eyes seemed to smile at him, satisfied with the answer. The air shimmered once more and Tsubasa disappeared. Hit with a sudden drowsiness, Atemu fell to his knees. His eyes were closed before he even hit the ground. Before darkness claimed him once again, however, he faintly heard, in his mind, Tsubasa's reassurance.

**WE HAVE CONNECTED AGAIN. AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE.**

* * *

When Atemu came to, he was in his bed, safely tucked underneath the sheets.

"Was it all a dream then?" he muttered. He looked at the clock. 5:09am. With a groan, Atemu pulled the covers over his head. As he did, he heard a clunk at the foot of his bed, as if something was dropped there. With eager eyes, he peered over the side of his bed and saw Tsubasa the sword, glinting up at him in all its glory. He picked it up and held it, marveling at the same warmth that flowed through him, that same feeling of completion. Setting it down, gently, he smiled and slept.

* * *

Thanks for reading and bearing with me. I didn't think I would be stumped so much. . This goes out to all my faithful readers! Let's hope my brain can keep functioning so I can spew out quicker updates. Later, all! =3


End file.
